Dinner Requirement
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Ok silly excuse for flirting. Oneshot. Femeslash. Don't like don't read.This is M, I'm having some major problems changing the rating.


Dinner Requirement

It was late. Most of the residents of number 12 Grimmauld Place had gone to bed. Most. As usual Molly was waiting up for Arthur to get back from the ministry. Remus for his part was simply suffering from a bout of insomnia. Being the only ones up the decided to keep each other company. It was the third night that Remus had found his way to the kitchen, Molly's domain, to share a couple cups of tea. There was a sudden 'pop' sound announcing someone had just apparate in the main hall way.

"I guess Arthur is back." She quickly made her way out of the kitchen.

"Minerva!" Molly was totally surprised at the sight of Minerva McGonagall leaning heavily on the wall. Minerva was holding her hand to her chest, breathing heavily, and soaking wet. But the surprising thing was the Minerva look about ready to pass out, but Molly couldn't see the cause.

"Remus, Remus hurry."

"What's going on? Minerva are you alright?"

"I… need…sit…" Minerva was wheezing. Remus took hold of one of Minerva's arms wrap it around his shoulders, and wrapped his on arm around her waist to support her. He started to move her slowly to the sitting room.

"Remus wait, shouldn't we get her to a bed?"

"Yeah, but were full up. There aren't any beds available."

"Hermione has a double bed, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. It is an emergency after all."

Remus only looked at her, she had moved to the other side of Minerva. She was ready to support Minerva weight and looked over at Remus.

"Well, let's go."

They slowly made their way up the stairs. Finally at Hermione's door Molly knocked loudly, nothing happened. She knocked again, still nothing. Finally exasperated she opened the door.

Hermione had been sleeping soundly for a few hours. She had ignored the knock on the door, but once the door open and light flooded her room she just couldn't well feign sleep for much longer.

"Hermione, Hermione dear wake up."

"Mrs. Weasley what's going on?" Hermione quickly sat up in bed. "Is she alright?"

"We're not sure just yet. We need somewhere for her to lie down, you don't mind do you honey?"

"No, not at all. But what happened?"

"She apparate a few moments ago, winded but other than that we don't know." Molly and Remus slowly sat Minerva on the bed after which Remus made a hasty exit. Hermione might not mind having to accommodate Minerva, but having Remus see her in her not so modest pajamas might just be too much for her.

"I'm going to help you lay down Minerva." After which Molly decided to take off Minerva's boots.

"Molly…what are you…doing?" Molly simply looked at her at continued with her task.

Turning towards Hermione, "Well she is at least breathing better, a few minutes ago she was only saying one word at a time."

"Thanks for talking about me...like I'm not even here." Minerva was getting her breathing back under control.

"Are alright Professor?"

"Just peachy Miss Ganger…As you can see." She gave Hermione a small smile to take to harshness out of her words.

"Molly I can to it myself, thank you."

"No you can't. Now let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"Molly, stop. Stop! If you come any where near me I might just hex you." Molly wasn't at all surprised. Minerva had a horrible reputation as a patient, something that Molly was well aware of.

"Minerva I have to see if you're injured. And if you stay in those clothes you will get sick, and we all know how much you love staying in bed."

"Molly I mean it."

Hermione thought it was time to interject, if this continued this way she could end up with a messy situation on her hands.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'll make sure she gets dry."

"Hermione are you sure? She could be very difficult."

Minerva glared at Molly while Hermione tried very had not to laughed. That had to be the understatement of the decade.

"Yeah am sure, I can handle it Mrs. Weasley. Any way I wouldn't like having to tell Ron and Ginny that their mother was turned into a toad."

"No of course not. Alright then make sure…"

"To get her dry and check for cuts and bruises. Don't worried I know the drill."

"Good, I'll be back with some potions for that cold."

"Molly I don't have a cold."

"Not yet but you should take the potion to make sure you don't catch it."

"Molly…"

"I will be right back."

"Molly could you leave me be for at least tonight. I promise to take all the potions you want in the morning."

"You give your word."

"Yes, Molly."

"Alright, I'll see both of you in the morning." With that Molly was gone.

"Are you going to handle me now Miss Ganger?" Minerva's tone was more flirty than angry. And there was a silly grin on her face.

"Sorry Professor." Hermione couldn't hide her humor at the situation as she made her way around the bed or tremble that had gone through her body at Minerva's tone.

"Any way Professor, no one could bear it if you were bed ridden because of a common cold."

"I doubt very much that's on the count of my well being."

"You're absolutely correct. It on a count of our good health."

Minerva had to laugh, which caused her to flinch in pain.

"Ok, enough fun. Let's get you out of those clothes and see what's wrong with you."

"Oh no, not you too."

"You gave Mrs. Weasley your word you would be a good patient."

"No I just told her I would drink those damn potions so she would leave me alone."

"Well then I gave Mrs. Weasley my word, and I have every intention on keeping it."

"Hermione please." Minerva gave Hermione the best pout in her repertoire.

"Stop that, you know I have to." Hermione was smiling from ear to ear. _Who would believe me if I said Minerva McGonagall had actually pouted at me? No one. _

Minerva changed her tactic, "Hermione if you come near me."

"What are you going to threaten me too? Safe your breath Professor it wouldn't work."

"Why me?" Minerva asked to who ever might be up there. She could stand just about everything except being mothered.

"Because you love getting yourself into trouble. Now the less fuss you make the sooner this will be over. Ok?" Hermione gave her a small smile. She totally sympathized with Minerva. She waited for Minerva to give her the go ahead. Seeing her give a small nod, she set to her task. Hermione started by unbuttoning Minerva's robes. Once she had it fully opened she helped Minerva sit so she could totally remove them. That done she came to the next layer of clothes, a pair of old faded jeans and a sweater. Hermione lift an arched eyebrow in question.

"It gets very cold on missions. Specially long ones."

"Why not just use a warming spell?"

"I prefer not to use any more magic than absolutely necessary. You can quickly become an easy target to spot that way."

"Ah. Ok."

Hermione went back to undressing Minerva. She removed he sweater, then she was faced with a major dilemma. Could she stay in control of herself? She was about to have the privilege of seeing Minerva McGonagall pretty much naked. She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate very hard on her hand movements. Slowly she started to unbutton the tunic Minerva had been wearing under the sweater.

"Well, I thought I never see the day."

"Me neither." Hermione said in a dreamy voice. _Oh for heaven sake! Had she just say that? Hermione why can't you keep your mouth shut._

Minerva who had been observing the ceiling to try to control her embarrassment quickly refocused her eyes on Hermione. Hermione for her part had the grace to blush a deep red when her eyes met Minerva's, then looked away and resumed her task. When she unbuttoned the fourth button of the tunic Hermione saw a big angry bruise.

"I think I found the reason for your shortness of breath."

"I was short of breath because I had to run away before being able to apparate. That's all."

"That and the nasty bruise you have on near your rib cage. Maybe I should get Mrs. Weasley back."

"Don't Hermione please. I fell down trying to get away and I'm breathing fine now. Please Hermione you could tell her in the morning." There it was again the adorable pout and this time it worked.

"Ok." Hermione smiled at Minerva and received one in return.

Hermione set back to removing the wet clothes off. After removing the tunic she proceeded to Minerva's jeans. Hermione didn't allow herself to look at Minerva's body. She would not add to their embarrassment, no matter how much she wanted to take in the vision of a nearly naked Minerva McGonagall. Instead she decided to put a little distance between them and use the excuse of getting an extra blanket and a big shirt for Minerva could wear as a pajama.

"Can you remove the rest on your own?" Hermione said casually as she stood up from the bed.

"Sorry to disappoint you Hermione, but that would require that you at least buy me dinner."

Hermione turned suddenly towards Minerva totally stun. Minerva had a very mischievous glint in her eyes and look like she was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Professor I didn't mean to imply. I'm so sorry."

"Relax, Hermione."

Hermione walked back to the bed, helped Minerva put on the oversized shirt and then draped the blanket she was carrying on Minerva. She walked to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers.

"Goodnight Professor."

"Night Hermione."

"And Professor…"

"Yes?"

"I'll keep the dinner requirement in mind." _Well if she can openly flirt why shouldn't I? _

With that Hermione turned on her side with a huge smile on her face, closed her eyes, and went back to sleep. The day had turn out a lot better than she could have hoped for.


End file.
